The Girl On Fire and The Boy with the Bread
by Kuloms
Summary: Is the story over? Surprisingly it is just beginning. Peeta and Katniss are married. Is Katniss ready to have the children Peeta has been dreaming of?
1. Bun in the oven

I am in the bakery with Peeta. He is rolling a big batch of dough and starring at a family.

The little child is hopping up and down while holding her fathers hand.

"When will my cake be ready Daddy?" She pleads

"Soon." He smiles

I stare at the look on Peeta's face. I have said no to a child many times. I know he wants one so badly. I feel a ping of guilt. I have made him wait so many times. Maybe I should consider having a child. Peeta and I aren't going to stay in our 20s for long. I love Peeta and I want him to be happy. I guess over supper I should speak about it with him. I am not sure quite yet.

* * *

It is past 3:00, and I am tired from standing all day long.

"Are you ready to go home and help me make dinner?" He smiles grabbing our wool coats.

"Yes. I am starving!" I smile taking my coat and wrapping it around my tired shoulders.

As we walk out of the bakery door, I see two children playing by the pond. The boy dumps her head closer to the water as a joke. She giggles and pushes him as he trips and falls over. They both start to laugh.

I look at Peeta's face and I feel pure guilt. Why have I made him wait so long? It is so selfish of me! He grabs my hand and we walk home.

"Katniss, I know you don't appreciate me talking about this but, I am dying to have a child." Peeta is staring at me waiting for me to say the one response he needs.

I sigh. "Okay." I say staring into his anxious blue eyes. For a moment he is frozen in shock. Yet his face splits into a wide grin and he spins me around. I laugh and kiss him gently.

We sprint home and walk through the door.

We prepare supper which is meatballs and noodles that we have just bought from the market.

"Are you certain that you are ready?" Peeta asks as he slurps down his fresh water. I hesitate for a moment.

"I want this child but what if it isn't safe enough here?" I sigh as I swallow my chewed up meat.

"Katniss, Panem no longer has The Hunger Games, our child can live without having an empty stomach, and they will be absolutely safe here!" Peeta smiles. I bite my lip. I know that I cannot selfishly let Peeta wait. I know that this is my decision too. Yet, we are not getting any younger and it will eventually come to a point where we cannot have any children due to our age. I have to take chances in life instead of being afraid.

"Okay, I am definitely ready. I cannot be frightened my whole life. I need to take this chance and hope that it all works out." I smile softly. Peeta jumps out of his chair and picks me up over his shoulder and carries me to our bedroom...

* * *

Its been 6 weeks and we have been trying every other night.

I step out of bed and I can smell the scent of eggs and baken. I wish Peeta let me sleep in. He never does. I sigh and walk into our bathroom.

I open up the cabinet and look at today.

Today I should have my period. I take off my underwear and look at the pad.

Its white and fresh. I stare at the calendar to see if I marked the right day. I counted the days since my last period. There was a red** X ** shown on that day. I didn't have my period there!

I dropped the calendar and my hands were shaking. I know this is a good thing if I am pregnant but somehow I cannot control myself. I have to tell Peeta. I get dressed into my regular clothing and walk downstairs.

I sit at the table and I bite my lip.

"Everything alright?" Peeta asks as he places my plate full of food in front of me.

"I have been late for 2 months now." I blurt out. Peeta has a look of happiness across his face.

"Do you know what this means? You could be pregnant!" He says happily as he takes a bite out of his baken.

"I know that. I am just a little bit nervous." I smile.

"Instead of going to the bakery today, maybe we could visit Dr. May. To be certain if you are pregnant." Peeta says as he washes his dish off. I nod. I hope I am pregnant but at the same time, I feel terrified.

* * *

Peeta and I walk towards the hospital. My hands are sweaty and sticky.

We arrive and walk in. Peeta checks me in and we wait in the waiting area.

Peeta looks nervous, he is tapping his fingers on the arms of the chair, and he is licking his lips. Whenever he lips his licks I can tell that he is nervous. I am surprisingly calm. I know that if I am pregnant I have Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, and plenty of other people to support me.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mellark?" We see Dr. May pop out of a room. We stand up and walk inside as she closes the door behind us.

"Good morning! I see that you are hear to make sure that you are pregnant?" She says as she reads off of her clipboard. We both nod.

"Alrighty, Katniss sit down here on this." Dr. May pats this chair that almost looks like a bed yet it is not. I do as she says and I sit down. "Take off your pants and underwear for me, so I can stick this skinny camera up there and you can see the tv. If a small little white blotch is shown, then you are pregnant. If not, keep trying!" She smiles politely. I take off my underwear and pants. She sticks the tube up my crotch, and I giggle as I feel the coldness of it enter my body.

Peeta and I stare at the TV anxiously. I see a small white thing in the middle of the tv. It is kind of bigger than I expected it to be.

"Thats the baby!" Dr. May shouts. I look at Peeta who is smiling so hard he looks funny. I feel a small ping of terror rush through my body yet I am relieved. If I wasn't pregnant after we left this visit, than Peeta would be to upset for me to handle.

* * *

We arrive home and I run up to our bedroom. Inside our closet we have a tall mirror to look at ourselves in.

I lift my shirt up so my stomach shows and I stare at it.

"What are you doing? I hear Peeta say as he enters the bedroom.

"I am looking to see if my stomach has grown a little because of the baby." I say. I observe it. I see that my stomach did grow a little. It is sort of noticeable but not to noticeable. Peeta enters the closet and looks into the mirror.

"It did grow!" He says excitedly. I smile because he is so happy. I let my shirt down and kiss him for a long time. I am scared yet happy to be having this baby with my true love.


	2. Terror and Gush

Its been a few weeks since I have found out that I am pregnant.

I get out of bed and get ready.

I walk downstairs and wince as my swollen ankles burn. I sit in the chair and eat some fresh bread. I notice Peeta is not home. He must have left for the bakery already.

I look outside to see Peeta laying in the grass. In panic, I run out into the freezing weather.

"Peeta!" I shout. He sits up. He is fine.

"What? Is everything alright?" He says.

"Yeah. I just thought you were hurt or something. Aren't you going to work?" I ask twirling his blonde hair in my fingers.

"I want to stay home with you until the baby is born. I want to make sure you are safe." I sit down and he rubs my large bump.

"You don't have to do that! I have Haymitch next door, if I need anything I can get him!" I say stroking his cheek.

"He isn't always sober. I have thought about it most of the night." He sighed.

"How about you just work for 2 or 3 days a week. I don't want you to stop work for 6 more months just because of me." I kiss him gently and shiver.

"Lets go inside. I want to sit on the couch and watch a couple movies with you for the rest of the day." He says. I smile because of how cute he can be. He helps me up and we walk inside the house.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night. I don't remember going to bed or even eating dinner. Maybe I feel asleep so Peeta just put me to bed.

I am starving.

I get out of the bed and walk downstairs. I heat up some cold cuts, and eat them. I think about what the baby will look like. I imagine it as a girl with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. I smile and laugh as I imagine Peeta holding her and whispering the story of how we got married. It took me forever to say yes.

It just came to me one day. Just like that. I felt like he was the one I should marry. I had told him to kneel down, and he gave me the engagement ring.

I ate my sandwich. I suddenly felt something moving around in my stomach. The baby was moving. I was consumed with the terror older then life itself.

I ran upstairs and shook Peeta up.

"What?" He said rubbing his eyes.

"The baby is moving! " I cried feeling my stomach. Peeta put his hand on it and his eyes grew wide. He chuckled and liad his head on the pillow while he felt the baby moving. I was scared and fascinated at the same time.

I fell asleep embracing Peeta. My head was digging into his chest, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

* * *

I am now 9 months pregnant.

Peeta will not stop staring at me just in case I go into labour. The doctor had told us that the baby could be coming any minute now, and I could not wait to get my body back to normal again. My back ached and I felt like I was carrying large sack of flower around everywhere I went.

I was told to go on bed rest, for the health of the baby. If my water broke then Peeta would call the Dr. May and she would come over to help deliver my baby with the help of my Mother. My Mother usually lives in District 4 to take care of Annie and Finn, but she came down to District 12 to help me when I deliver and stay to teach me the basics of taking care of a child.

The pillow was sat up against the wall and I leaned against it. I was reading a pregnancy book to make sure that I knew everything I needed to know about taking care of a child before I was ready to give birth.

Peeta was in the babies room decorating it. Its supposed to bea surprise and I am not aloud to look until the baby is born.

I read that if the baby is crying it means that they are hungry, they need a diaper change, or they just want to be held and nurtured. I am really nervous because this morning I had a contraction. My doctor told that if I have a contraction and a gush of liquid comes down my thighs, then I have went into labour. I didn't have the gush, but I am still afraid another one will come.

Thats when it did.

I felt my stomach cramp up making it harder for me to breath. I breathed heavily. No gush.

Yet karma attacked me again.

A large gush spilled down my thighs.

"Peeta!" I screamed.

"What!" He ran into the room.

"The baby is coming." I panicked.


	3. Heaven and Hell

I felt terrible.

It has been 4 hours since I went into labour.

"You are 9 centimeters dilated and in a few more contractions you can push this baby out and it will all be over!" Dr. May smiled.

I held Peeta's hand as my stomach twisted and a huge cramp formed at the bottom of it. Peeta yelled and it was probably because I was squeezing it to hard.

"Katniss you are 10 centimeters dilated and it is time to push!" Dr. May said as her arms were touching my thighs. I screamed. This was pure hell and I felt like I was going to die. It hurt more then being stabbed 20 times in the neck.

It was burning and I could barely breath. I continued to push remembering that soon it would all be over. Yet, it took at least 20 minutes until the baby finally came out.

I felt it slip down my thighs, and I sighed in relief as she said that the baby was here. Peeta and I hoped for a boy and I knew it was. Peeta and Dr. May were over by the smal bucket and I saw as they dipped him into the water.

"Pespin." Peeta whispered. Pespin? Thats a girls name. Unless its-

"Its a girl!" Peeta cried out. I laughed in confusion even though I was grateful to have her here.

After she was all cleaned off, I finally got to hold her. SHe was wrapped up in a pink wool blanket, and she opened her eyes. As I observed her, I noticed her eyes were a bright blue and her nose was just like mine. She had dark hair, and Peetas ears. She was so beautiful.

Tears stung my eyes and I felt like I was in heaven.

"She is just like you Katniss."Peeta said. He was crying tears of joy. I laughed and soon realized that I was sobbing. I kissed her dark hair and she looked at me. She squeaked a little and it soon turned into a wail.

"She is hungry Katniss. Would you like to breastfeed her?" She smiled. I nodded and she sucked onto my breast. It was a weird feeling, knowing that I was almosts like a cow. I laughed at the thought of it and went back to staring at her.

"Make sure her nose is not against your skin or she will not be able to breathe." Dr. May mentioned. I stared at her drink for awhile. Soon enough, Dr. may went home and I was ready to see the nursery.

Peeta's hands were around my eyes. I was holding Pespin in my arms, and I heard the door open. I walked inside of it, and Peeta took his hands away. I opened my eyes. The walls were coved with fireflies and butterflies. The walls were entirely white and I saw a white cradle and changing table in the room.

"Peeta it is wonderful!" I smiled. I looked at the bugs and remembered when my Dad was still alive,. We would go catch them and put them into glass jars. I opened up the drawers and looked at all of the baby clothes in them.

"Where did you get the clothing?" I smiled.

"I found it in the attic. It was labeled: Katniss and Prim's baby clothing." Peeta smiled. I looked at the clothes and remember the small pink night gown my Mother had put on Prim. I shed a tear just thinking about how young Prim was when she died. She would have loved Pespin. I grabbed the small night gown and put it on Pespin who was being difficult while I tried to dress her.

I laid her in the bed kissed her as she sucked on one of the stuffed animals in there.

I shut the light out and closed the door.

Peeta and I went to bed.

* * *

In the morning I woke up Pespin is now 3 weeks old and Peeta and I need to go back to work. Effie said she would be glad to watch every day.

"Here is the milk I had pumped into this bottle. You don't have to feed her, I fed her when I got up this morning. Here are some diapers and a few changes of clothing just in case she gets messy. She just started eating mushed squash so I packed it in there if you want to give it to her. If there is an emergency, call me." I said giving Effie the baby.

"She is just a little pumpkin!" Effie squeaked in delight. I smiled.

Peeta and I walked to the bakery and got to work. I worked the cash register as Peeta made the pastries. The whole day I smiled, having Pespin was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

"Katniss, I have never seen you this friendly before. Usually, you are this grumpy jerk when it comes to working. I like the new you." Peeta smiled as he decorated a cupcake.

I giggled as I put a few dollars into the cash register.

I heard the phone ring.

"Hello? Katniss?" Effie had panic in her voice.

"What happended!" I yelled.

"I am at the hospital right now with the baby. She is alright but I am afraid Annie is not. She got here with Finn and is flipping out. Get over here quickly!" Effiie said breathing heavily.

"Okay we will be right over!" I said hanging up the phone.


	4. Girls Day

We left for the hospital right away.

All I kept thinking about was Pespin. I hope Effie took good care of her.

I ran to the hospital room to see Annie asleep. I took Pespin from Effie and cradled her in my arms while she slept.

"What happened?" I asked kissing Pespin on the head.

"I don't know. Annie was wandering around the neihborhood and I took her to the hospital. She told me that she got lost while Finnick went to the market." Effie said stroking Annie's hair.

"I will go find Finnick." Peeta offered grabbing his wool coat and he walked out of the building.

"Annie are you alright?" I asked her as I sat down on the bed next to her holding Pespin. She was pale and worried looking.

"I need Finnick." She shivered. I smiled and pushed the hair away from my face.

"Close your eyes okay? Rest. When you open them Finnick will be here." I smiled pulling the covers over her shoulders. Finn was sitting on the couch that was in the hospital room.

"Hey Finnie!" I smiled kissing his forehead. Finn stroked Pespins cheek as she opened her eyes.

"She is very cute!" He giggled loudly.

Just as I put Pespin into her stroller the door swung open. Finnick ran to Annie and cradled her in his arms while she cried.

"Shh hon its okay. Lets go." He said as he grabbed Finns hand. I waved goodbye.

* * *

Pespin is 4 months old.

Pespin was in her stoller wearing a small little yellow dress. She looked so cute.

I pushed her stroller down the side walk. Peeta was next to me.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked.

"I was hoping you could make some of that meat into meatballs and pasta." I smiled at Peeta. He nodded.

We arrived home and we walked inside. I picked Pespin up out of the stroller and laid her in the highchair. I watched her make small gurgling noises as she smacked the little highchair table. I laughed and put on the bib that my mother made.

I sat down in the chair and we ate dinner. I opened up the baby food can and poured it into a small bowl. It smelled gross. I hate peas especially when they are mushed up.

I dipped the small baby spoon into the green gunk, and plopped it in Pespins mouth. She swallowed it.

"Tomorrow I have to go to the bakery. I opened it up again. You can stay home for a while." He smiled as he took his plate and mine.

Pespin started wailing loudly and I picked her up out of her chair.

"I am going to go put her to bed. She is starting to get crabby." I said to Peeta. He nodded and smiled.

I walked up the stairs and laid the baby in her cradle. She sucked on her foot, and I laughed. She continued to cry. I put a pacifier in her mouth and she sucked on it with joy.

"Good night my angel!" I kissed her cheek and I walked out of the room.

Peeta and I put in a movie. It was one of those comedies because we felt like we needed a laugh. I rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. We were covered in a blanket.

"Pespin is getting older by the minute. Soon enough she will be heading off to her first day of school!" I laughed as I stroked Peeta's cheek.

"I know. Do you want to have another child when Pespin is 4 or 5? I do." Peeta smiled.

"Yes. I was terrified to be having the baby but after holding Pespin and watching her get smarter each day I want to." I kissed Peeta's lips softly. He beamed.

* * *

That night I had a nightmare.

It was about Pespin and Peeta and me losing them.

When I had woken up from it Peeta cradled me in his arms as I sobbed quietly into his chest. Peeta even took Pespin from her crib and carried her into our bedroom saying:

"See? She is still here, nice and safe."

I had Pespins face up against my chest and I softly cradled her while I slept. A couple times I cried about Prim and my tears drenched some of the brown hair on her head.

When I woke up, Pespin was hungry.

I walked downstairs with her in my arms and put her in the high chair. I saw a note taped on the refrigerator.

_**Katniss Please Read:**_

_I am going to be at the bakery when you read this_

_After I am done working I am going to pick up some_

_mushrooms and carrots so we can have stew tonight for dinner._

_I love you!_

_Peeta_

I blushed. Peeta is so sweet.

I grabbed the baby cereal box out of the pantry and poured it into a bowl. I heated it up and fed Pespin. She loved the cereal. It was her favorite. Every time she took a bite she would smile widely.

She didn't know how to walk quite yet, but when I put her in the playpen with the toys she leans on the edge and stands up.

I gently sat her in there while I made myself breakfast.

After I ate, I took her out and sat her on the floor.

"Peeka boo!" I said covering my eyes and then taking my hands off. Pespin was laughing so hard she was screaming. I even tickled her sometimes.

"It feels like a girls day Pesp, only it will be like this every day." I said as she sucked on her hand.

When it was lunch time I made some formula in a bottle. I gave it to Pespin. She sucked on it while she lay on the rug.

I made myself a sandwhich.

After I ate I just put Pespin up for her nap and read my novel.

It was about babies and raising them. My Mother had given me a whole pack of them from pregnancy to when they are going to school for the first day and so on. I heard the door open.

"Hey Katniss!" I heard Peeta say as he walked through the front door.

"Hey!" I smiled. I watched Peeta put the musrooms and carrots in the fridge along with some bread and truffles he had brought from the bakery. I love being the bakers wife. I can eat delicious food for free.

Thats not the only reason I married him though. Peeta always knew how to make me feel better. His loyalty and trust guided me through the past years.

I love him more then life itself.

_Aww! Don't you just love when a Mom plays with her baby? Katniss has grown so much throughout her life. She started out as a lost and scared person to a loving mother and wife. Maybe in the next couple of days I will post the next chapter but I hope you enjoyed this one! Please be sure to review because I would really appreciate it! If you like this story check out my two other ones:_

**_*The Girl with The Pin and The Boy With The Snares*_**

**_*The Mad Girl and The Boy WIth The Trident*_**


	5. Needles

After Peeta and I ate dinner, we went to bed right away.

I was so tired I felt as if I might collapse on the floor right then and there.

Peeta and I fell asleep embracing eachother. I dug my head into his shoulder, as his fingers played with my hair.

When I woke up Peeta was not in the bed. He is probably at the bakery by now.

I got dressed in cloth shorts, and a shirt that Peeta had gotten me for my birthday. I put my hair up in a high ponytail and walked to Pespin's room. I put her on the rug and heated up some baby formula. I gave it to her, and enjoyed my breakfast.

While I was eating, I remembered Pespin has a doctors appointment today!

I grabbed her and ran to her room and quickly changed her diaper and got her dressed. I ran downstairs and grabbed the diaper bag as I ran out into the warm air. I plopped her in the stroller and ran.

Pespin was laughing so hard she was screaming as I sprinted down the sidewalk hoping that I won't be late. I watched as she kicked her arms and feet around playfully like a monkey.

When we had gotten to the doctor's office, I was out of breath. I went to the front desk and checked in. I sat in the waiting room as I held Pespin in my lap.

I grabbed her small skinny wrists, and helped her stand up. She wobbled but I kept her in my grasp. She made cute small gurgling sounds as I let her stand up by herself. She stood still, but leaned her hands on my chest as I kissed her small little nose.

"Pespin Mellark?" The Doctor called as she opened up the door. I picked her up and stood up as I pushed the stroller into the room with us.

"You can sit the baby right there on the mat." She pointed to a mat that was against the wall covered in paper. I layed her on it as she clapped her hands wildly.

"She is adorable!" The doctor laughed.

"Thank you!" I smiled softly. The doctor looked at the clipboard and smiled.

"Can you take her clothing off for me? Just leave her diaper on." Dr. Jeneu smiled. I nodded and gently pulled her shirt and pants off. I kept her socks and diaper on.

I watched as the doctor felt her heartbeat and looked into her eyes and ears. I was a little bit nervous. I don't feel comfortable when other people are touching her, especially people who I am not close to. She wrapped this small thing around her arm and I watched it grow tight around it.

"What does that do?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"I am just checking how low or high her blood pressure is to make sure she is healthy." She smiled as she pulled it off of her arm.

"I am going to be right back. I have to go get some needles because Pespin is due for some vaccinations today." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

The word needles echoed inside my head. I hate them. Ever since I was in the games, I have been afraid of all the injections they have put into my body. I couldn't take it whent hey went into me , but seeing my daughter have them put into her is a horrid sight.

I have to stay strong. For Pespin. If I chicken out she will see how bad I am of a Mother. These shots aren't bad, they are to make sure she doesn't get any illnesses that have been going around.

I kissed her cheek as she sucked on her fingers. I never know why she always does that.

Dr. jeneu opened up the door holding a plastic basket with 4 small; bottles filled with some sort of liquid. The doctor took one of the needles and stuck it in the cap of one of the bottles. I laid Pespin down on her back and watched as the doctor stuck the needle in her arm. She began to wail. The doctor pulled it out.

"Shhh honey, just 3 more to go!" I smiled as the doctor put a pink band aid where the needle had been.

After all of the shots were done, I put Pespin's clothes on.

She continued to cry in my shoulder. I patted her back gently, trying to calm her down. I sat her in the stroller as she swung her fists around in every scream. I sprinted down the sidewalk trying to make her laugh but her cries just got louder. I stopped running and picked her up.

She immediately stopped crying. All she wanted was for me to hold her instead of being in the stroller?

* * *

As I ate delicious clams that Finnick and Annie had mailed to us for dinner I had told Peeta all about the visit we had with the doctor.

"She might have been crying so much because she is just like you, dramatic!" Peeta teased.

"I am not!" I scoffed playfully. I kissed him and pulled clam meat out of the shell. After the dinner, Peeta grabbed a small cheesecake out of the fridge.

"I was thinking, that 4 weekends from now, we could go to District 4 and rent a house. Your Mother offered to come down here and watch Pespin." Peeta said handing me a plate of cheesecake. I thought for a moment. Ever since Pespin was born, Peeta and I haven't had much time to ourselves. It would be nice to go by the beach and have some fun just the two of us.

After desert, we went to bed and I fell asleep right away. I was so tired


	6. District 4

Pespin is 8 months old.

Peeta and I have been packing today because we are going to be going to District 4 to have some time to ourself. My Mother is going to come here and watch the baby for the weekend.

I added a few tampons and bras to the suitcase along with my clothes and bathing suits. Peeta was packing his boxers and trunks. I zippered the suitcase up and walked downstairs.

My Mom was holding Pespin while feeding her baby formula.

"I bought some more diapers and baby food for you to take care of her with. It there is any problems call me right away and we will come home as soon as possible!" I said as Peeta grabbed my suitcase. I grabbed Pespin and kissed her nose.

"I love you honey, I will be back soon my sweetpea." I smiled giving her a big gentle hug. I gave her back to my Mom and Peeta and I walked out the door.

We went to the train station and waited for the train to come.

When it came we hopped on and sat down.

* * *

The train stopped and I looked out the window. Palm trees were everywhere. I saw the ocean waves crashing against the dry hot sand. We grabbed our suitcases and walked outside. The air was dry and hot, causing me to sweat right away.

We walked down the sidewalk and knocked on Finnick and Annie's door.

It opened and Finnick's face beamed.

"What are you guys doing down here!" He smiled holding Finn who was sucking on his thumb.

"We wanted to come down here for the weekend. I was hoping you would let us stay here, I don't want to intrude though-" Peeta mentioned.

"Don't worry! You guys are welcome here any time!" Finnick smiled.

"Whats with the good mood?" I asked as we walked in the air conditioned house.

"Annie is pregnant with a girl!" Finnick grinned as he swung Finn around. Finn was laughing hysterically. We walked into the kitchen. Annie had a large stomach, she was prob in her second trimester.

"Hi!" She cried as she hugged me. I smiled.

Finnick led us upstairs into the guest bedroom. The room was a coral color and the bed was a light pink. Sea shells and pearls were decorated around the room. Finnick walked out and we put our suitcases on the floor.

"Want to go to the beach first?" Peeta asked as he grabbed his trunks from the suit case.

"Maybe. I am a little bit self conscious to be wearing the bikini. My stomach is all stretched out and stuff." I said lifting up my shirt.

"Katniss it looks the same. Beautiful." He smiled giving me my navy blue bikini. "You are a Mom but it doesn't mean you aren't pretty anymore." Peeta said taking off his shirt.

I walked into the bathroom and stripped my clothing off. I put my legs through the bikini bottoms and pulled them up to my waist. I put on the bikin top and tied the halter part over my neck. I put my hair down. I walked out of the bathroom and Peeta stared at me with his mouth opened.

He tucked my hair behind my ear. He gently put his lips on mine as he wrapped her arms around my waist. He picked me up. And we walked out onto the beach.

"No Peeta the water is cold don't throw me!" I laughed hysterically. Yet Peeta didn't listen. I was thrown into the water. I was soaked.

"Peeta!" I ran up to him and pushed him down. He fell in as he grabbed my legs sending me underwater. Peeta and I laughed as we sat still. I looked out into the ocean and saw a huge wave coming.

"Peeta look at that!" I screamed as he grabbed me in his arms. We went under as we were thrown around underwater. The salt water stung my eyes as I lifted myself out of the water.

"Katniss!" Peeta yelled as I turned around to see him deeper in the water. I swam up to him and splashed him. I saw a shiny pearl in the sand and I grabbed it. It reminded me of the one Peeta had given me when we were in the quarter quell. I squeezed my hand on top of it. I kissed Peeta.

* * *

That night Peeta and I laid in the bed.

"Pespin's hair is growing fast. It already has small curls growing down to her neck." I said as I put my hand on Peeta's cheek.

"I know!" Peeta begin planting small kisses down my neck as I smiled. He stripped off my clothing and I stripped off his.

_Omg...sex! Haha lol! Thank you guys for reading and check out my other stories! Please review too!_


	7. One baby and maybe another

Pespin is 1.

I was drinking tea one day while I was reading a book and then I felt two hands touch my thigh. I looked down to see Pespin smiling with her 4 teeth that just grew.

I watched her as she walked down the kitchen into the the sitting room to play with her toys. I was so shocked that I spilled my tea.

All she ever does now is walk. Of course, thats the typical way a human can get around. But her walk is a baby one, and all she ever does is run away and laugh.

One day, we went to the super market and I was holding her wrist while I pushed the cart. I let go to grab some mushrooms when I saw Pespin running down the aisle. I grabbed her and put her in the cart so she was unable to move. I guess thats what babies do, they venture off into the world that they haven't explored yet. Their curiosity takes over.

Right now, I am sitting on the couch with Pespin. She is laying on me, sound asleep. I am stroking her curly hair, which usually calms her so much that she is out cold. Peeta is making dinner, making chicken noodle soup. It's a Friday night and he doesn't feel like cooking up a big meal after a long day at the bakery. Pespin opens her blue eyes and stares at me.

"Hi baby." I say as I brush the hair from her eyes.

"Mommy." She says softly. I widen my eyes. I pick her up and run to Peeta.

"Peeta! Pespin just said Mommy!" I smiled so wide that I felt as if my face would stretch out like an elderly person's would. I plopped Pespin on the floor and Peeta kissed her head. Pespin waddled away to her own world.

"My little girl said her first word!" Peeta laughs as he kisses her once again.

I smiled as I watched her walk in front of the couch and play. I felt an urge or nausea. My head was growing dizzy and I made a run to the bathroom. Peeta must have followed me because he stroked my braid as I vomited into the toilet. I felt my throat burn up as I gagged all of the food I had eaten today. When I was done hurling my insides out, I brushed the wretched taste from my teeth. I looked paler then before, and Peeta flushed the toilet.

"What was that about?" He asked as I brushed my teeth harshly.

"I don't know. It feels like morning sickness all over again yet I am not pregnant." I sighed as I rubbed my eyes.

"What if you are pregnant?" Peeta said with a look of worry on his face. I thought about the time we spent in district 4. It could be possible.

"Its a possibility. Tomorrow I will go to the store and buy a pregnancy test to make sure." I sighed as I brushed the hair from Peeta's eyes.

"Okay. Lets eat." He smiled as he led me out of the bathroom. I watched him pour the soup into 3 bowls. Pespin is able to eat that since she can chew.

"Katniss, if you are pregnant than its a good thing. Pespin will have a little brother or sister to look after as she gets older." Peeta said slurping some broth into his mouth.

"I know. It feels so sudden though. I know we cannot be sure I am but I feel like Pespin needs more attention at her age. I think it might have just been the ham I had for lunch. We have had it since Monday, maybe it went bad or something." I said brushing the hair from Pespin's eyes as she stuck her tongue in the bowl of soup. Peeta and I laughed. She stopped and looked at us showing her 4 small teeth. She started laughing as she did it again.

"No Pespin. Thats not what polite girls do while we eat supper."I raised my eyebrows at her as she stopped and I picked up the baby spoon. "Yes. Now let me help you eat that." I said grabbing the spoon and dipping it in the bowl. I took it out and stuck it in her mouth as she swallowed it. She took the spoon from me and dipped it in the bowl. Pespin started splashing it around like a wild monkey, getting the noodles and broth in her hair. Peeta and I started belly laughing so hard we could barely breath. I haven't ahd a good belly laugh like this since before Prim died. Pespin burst into tears as she felt her drenched brown hair.

"Poor thing." I laughed as I grabbed her from the high chair. I went upstairs and took off her clothes and put them in the hamper. I stuck her in the bathtub and turned on the faucet. The warm water filled the tub about 3 inches, and I shut it off. Any deeper and Pespin could drown if I didn't watch her carefully. I took the bottle of soap and put it in her hair. I scrubbed it in her hair, making it look like a white afro. I took the bucket and washed the soap from her hair as I covered her eyes with my hand making sure no soap entered them. I let her play with a few toys for a little bit and then I took her out and put on her footy pajamas. I laid her in the crib as she sucked on her pacifier. I shut the lights off and left the room.

Peeta and I went straight to bed, and after five minutes of closing my eyes I found myself vomiting over the toilet once again. I brushed my teeth after that and went back to bed, finding myself asleep after closing my eyes.

_**Babies, gotta love them! The whole time I was making this I was eating these malt eggs I had gotten for Easter, (yes today is Easter). Sorry I haven't been uploading I have been busy during spring break! I hope all of you had a wonderful spring break and a wonderful Easter! Review what you think will happen in the next chapter. Will Katniss be pregnant once again? Or will she just be suffering from food poisoning? Review what you think will happen!Thank you for reading! :* :) 3**_


	8. Lies and Pretend Goodbyes

I shot out of the bed and ran to the bathroom.

I hurled into the toilet, and I felt my throat sting so badly I thought that I might start bleeding.

Peeta ran in with me and stroked my back as I coughed up most of my insides. I wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth. I walked downstairs and I sat on the couch while Peeta put Pespin in her high chair.

"I should stay home today." Peeta sighed as he grabbed smushed squash.

"No its okay Peeta I feel like crap but I can take care of Pespin. I have to get the pregnancy test anyway."I said as I wrapped my self in a blanket. I felt nauseous but I couldn't make it go away.

"I will go now. Okay?" Peeta said quietly as he helped me up. I knew that Peeta was going to stay home and I didn't feel like arguing I kissed his cheek and he walked out of the house in his nightwear. I chuckled to myself. I fed the squash to Pespin and then I put her in the play pen. I read one of my favorite books: Rebellion. It's about a girl who is not suppose to be alive, she is wanted dead for a crime she didn't do. She teams up with another girl and a boy. It is really good, and I have most likely read it over again 7 times. My Father had given it to me when I was 11 before he died. Her wrote on the first page:

_Katniss, I know life can be scary and mortifying but it gets better. I love you and someday when I die, I will always protect you_.

He never could protect me though. I was in The Hunger Games, The Hunger Games Quarter Quell, and I was the Mockingjay in a terrible war. I won, but I will never be protected. I was picked apart by the capitol and I will never be safe. Everyone is hurt inside, scarred for there lives. Especially me. I will never forget anything that has happened in the past. Prim dying, District 12 blowing up. All because of me.

I snapped out of my daydreams as Peeta walked in with a pregnancy test.

"Okay, try this." Peeta said handing it to me. The box was sweaty and I could tell Peeta was nervous. Yet I couldn't know if he was excited or not. I sighed as I opened up the bathroom door and stepped onto the white tile. I ripped open the box and chucked it in the trash can. I peed on the test and laid it on the counter so it can calculate the results. I put the toilet seat down and sat on top, tapping my foot on the floor. I had told Peeta that I wanted to have another child yet right now I am not ready. I was hoping that I could have another child after Pespin is at least is 5. But it looks like right now, that probably won't happen.

I don't remember the last time I had my period but it wasn't recent. I haven't been keeping track lately.

I snapped back into reality and realized that I was lost in thought for at least 15 minutes. I grabbed the test and looked at the screen. The box said that if its a -+ than I am most likely pregnant, - I am not pregnant, ++ I am definitely pregnant.

I stared in fear as I read the small signs on the tan screen...

I panicked. Not now. No.

I turned the sink on and washed the test off. I learned this trick from Haymitch, if I ever got pregnant again. Of course he was joking, but I am doing it for real. I put it on the counter and let it sit there.

"Kat? Are you done? You have been in there for quite a while." Peeta said knocking on the door. I need to come up with an excuse fast!

"I am still waiting for it to calculate it is a little bit slow!" I called. I heard Peeta's footsteps inch away and I sighed in relief. I want Peeta to know but then he will get excited and I just am not ready. I felt a lump form in my throat, and soon enough I was sobbing into my hands. I tried my best not to cry loudly or Peeta would hear, so I just silently cried.

After I was done wailing silently, I wiped my tears and walked out. Peeta's face was lit up but suddenly darkened as he looked at the test.

"It was probably just something I ate." I lied. I am terrible at fibbing but Peeta is terrible at reading expressions. I sighed as Peeta gave me a pitiful hug and walked upstairs. I slowly followed as he went up and I could hear a silent cry coming from the bedroom. Why did I lie? I cannot tell him now, or he will be furious. If I tell him in the future he will be even more mad. I guess I just have to lie for now. If he does find out I will just pretend like I don't know. I felt a lump form in my throat, yet I ignored the urge to cry.

* * *

Peeta and I ate dinner in pure silence. His face was puffy, probably from crying. I didn't talk because I felt guilty. How selfish could a person be? I could barely eat. I was filled with worry and dread. Peeta will be so upset with me that he wouldn't even be able to look me in the eye. I begin crying silently, but I cover my face with my hair, so Peeta wouldn't notice. Yet, I felt him wrap his arms around me and cradle me in them

"It's alright we can always try again." Peeta whispered in my ear. I walked up to my bedroom and covered myself with blankets as I sobbed into the pillow. I do not deserve Peeta. I do not deserve his love or sympathy. If he knew what was going on inside my mind, he would never to talk to me again.

After I fell asleep, I had a dream over and over again. Peeta found out I was secretly pregnant, and that I lied and he was furious. He moved out of the house and Pespin kept asking me where it was. More and more the nightmare occurred, the more I felt guilty every time I woke from my sleep.

I have to tell him.

**_Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been able to write in awhile, I have been wrapped up in a lot of work at school and I never really had the time to work on this story. For those of you who are reading my other stories, I apologize for not writing in QUITE a while, I am going to just take a break from them for now, since this story is the most popular out of all of them. I am sorry that this chapter wasn't that long but I will try to post the next one as soon as I can! Please review, favorite the story or follow, or if you would like to read my other stories, favorite or follow me as an author! Thank you so much for your support! 3_**


	9. Dashavue

I woke up to the sound of Pespin's wails.

Sometimes it starts to bother me, having a baby waking you up every single day.

I rolled out of the bed and groggily went into her room and took her out of the crib. I walked downstairs to see Peeta sitting at the table staring at the wall.

Now would be a good time to tell him.

I put Pespin in the high chair and broke up some pieces of bread and laid them on her high chair table for her to eat. I brushed the hair from my eyes and sat down.

"Peeta can I tell you something?" It was as if he was lost in a thought, "Peeta!" I shouted unexpectedly loud. He shook his head like he was hypnotized or something. Peeta scowled at me and I immediately was afraid to say anything.

"What do you want Katniss!" Peeta hissed through his gritted teeth. This was not like Peeta. It was like he was possessed by a grumpy person. He wasn't facing me. I stood up and walked over to look at his face. He had a glass full of scotch. He was drunk. He had dark circles under his eyes that made him look like a homeless person, and his hair was all tangled.

"Peeta! Do not drink that!" I tried grabbing for the glass, but I was startled as Peeta slapped me in the face. I was frozen in shock. Peeta just slapped me, his own wife. We don't even own alcohol. Where could he have gotten it from?

Haymitch.

I grabbed Pespin and stormed out of our house. I was so full of rage I just wanted to kill myself. I clenched my fists so hard that I mine as well just break a window or wall.

I rudely slammed Haymitch's door open. His house was an absolute mess. There was filthy clothes scattered all over the floor, and the kitchen was full of dirty dishes and pans. The floor was full of mold. I found Haymitch laying on the toilet, obviously so drunk he must have fainted. I had Pespin in my arms, and I took my one arm and slapped him across his face.

His eyes shot open. He began rubbing his head and looking around.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" His face was reddened. He was most likely embarrassed by his vile home.

"What in the hell were you thinking?" I picked him up fromm his nasty shirt collar and held him against the wall, "Peeta can never handle drinking! You are an immature filthy mongrel! Grow up! It seems as if you are a 15 year old boy who doesn't know right from wrong." I let go of his collar and stalked out of the house. I never get the respect around here that I need. I walked in the house and grabbed the glass from Peeta. I slammed it into thte sink and watched as it shattered into small scattered pieces everywhere.

"What the hell!" Peeta shouted with an angry tone. I put Pespin in her playpen and watched as Peeta stormed out into the back yard. He sat down in bundle of grass and sat there pouting. I opened up the door and walked out.

"Peeta, you probably won't remember after I tell you this, but I am pregnant. I lied." I said crossing my arms in my coat. It was colder today, it was like the world was trying to fit the mood. Peeta stood up a look of pure rage in his eyes. He walked closer to me, and I kept walking back. I slammed my head onto the house as Peeta wrapped his strong hands around my neck.

I was running out of air. I thought about how back in District 13 Peeta had choked me. It was like he was hijacked all over again. Just as I felt the whole world growing dark, I saw a bottle smash on Peeta's head leaving him unconscious on the ground. He was bleeding on is temple.I began sobbing into my arms, confused on what had just happened.

I laid on the ground, crying with my eyes closed. I opened them to see Haymitch holding a half broken beer bottle.

I was so shocked that I too went unconscious.

* * *

I woke up in my bed.

I rubbed my head, and I opened my eyes.

My Mother was sitting at the foot of the bed staring at me with her blue eyes. I gulped back tears, her eyes reminded me of Prim's.

"Thank god you are awake." She smiled so gently that it felt like she wasn't even smiling. I suddenly remembered what happened and i began sobbing into my Mother's shoulder, just like I did when Prim had died.

"It was like he went completely insane. I don't know how to react or what to do." I cried so hard.

"Be angry." She replied.

"What?"

"Be angry. You have the right to. Peeta was being immature and selfish of becoming drunk, and nearly choking you to death." She said rubbing my back. She grabbed my wrist and we walked downstairs. Haymitch was sitting next to Peeta on the couch. Peeta had a bandage wrapped around his head, it was covered in blood.

As soon as Peeta realized I was there he began sobbing. I walked to him and sat down, realizing that I had a large bump on my stomach. How long was I asleep?

Peeta laid his head on my stomach and sobbed into it, grasping my green cloth shirt. I just rubbed his head unsure of how to react. I didn't want to be angry. It didn't feel right. The only reason he choked me was because I told him that I was really pregnant.

"I am so sorry! I love you Katniss, I was being an immature child. It was so loathesome of me. You have every right to be angry with me." He sobbed.

"I am not angry."

"Why?" He whispered.

"I lied to you about being pregnant."

"Thats not important. The importance of it all is that I almost killed you and the baby with my bare hands." Peeta said lifting his head up from my stomach. My shirt was filled with snot and tears. I grabbed Peeta and hugged him. Pespin was on his lap while we did, and I just let him cry into my shoulder. It wasn't fair that I lied. He deserves more than that. This was all because of me.

"Didn't you hear? I lied. Because I lied you almost kiled me. I don't blame you for it." I said looking down as a tear dropped from my cheek.

"If I wasn't drunk, than I wouldn't have hurt you." Peeta replied.

"If I didn't lie, none of this would have happened." I sighed loudly.

"If I didn't get you pregnant none of this would have happened." Peeta cried harder. I was outnumbered by the honesty Peeta just led out. I was going to say that this wouldn't of happened if I didn't marry him, but that was something that I didn't regret. I love Peeta.

I grabbed Pespin from him and cried into her brown hair. She just sat there while I did, unsure of what to do because of all the unnatural things that were going on. My Mother said she wanted to stay for a couple of days, and Haymitch ended up going home. My Mother took Pespin out somewhere to give me and Peeta some privacy so we could mend our hearts back together as one.

I just laid next to Peeta on the couch as he rubbed my stomach. I dug my head into his chest, relieved that all the insanity was gone and every thing was sane. I knew that somehow Peeta never will believe that I forgive him. It was as if our love for eachother died down because of all this. I didn't want to tell him he had slapped me. Peeta was hurt enough.

"You smell like vanilla." I could hear Peeta smelling my hair loudly. I chuckled into his chest and we both started laughing, and then kissing, and then sleeping.

I love Peeta.

We all make mistakes.

I will never forget the ones that I made.

**Sorry about such a crappy chapter (crappy as in sad), I wanted to add some sugar to the story! I am surprised I found time to write today. I have been EXTREMELY busy with school and homework. I started the Twilight Saga so after I finish I will probably make a few fanfics about all that stuff! I really hope you enjoyed, please review, favorite, and check out my other stories! I love you al! :)**


	10. Birthday

I woke up to the sound of Peeta's singing.

"Happy Birthday!" He cried out flipping the covers off of my body. I shot up out of my bed. I forgot! I groaned. I hate my birthday. Its the day where everyone gives you vile and annoying presents, you eat fattening cake, and the worst part is that you get older. I never want to get older. Especially after being 11 and then turning 12 knowing your name is put into the reaping bowl.

I sighed realizing my Mom was standing next to Peeta, holding a present.

"Ugh! Can I please at least look desirable before I get to eat my special birthday breakfast and open presents?" I pushed my tangled long bangs behind my ear and got up out of the bed. I walked into the closet and shut the door behind me locking it. I slipped on a white tanktop and then a green tanktop with leaves flowing down it. I slipped on black yoga pants and walked out of the closet into the bathroom. I locked the door.

I brushed the plack off of my teeth to make sure my breath didn't smell. I applied black mascara and a little bit of eye liner just to make sure I didn't look like a total slob. I opened up the cabinets under the sink and noticed a medium sized box. It was covered in pink paper and a bow was on top.

"I don't deserve this stuff." I smiled as I grabbed it from the cabinet. There was a white card taped to the top. I grabbed it, and read it carefully.

**Happy Birthday Katniss!**

**Don't worry,**

**There is more where that came from**

**...**

**Peeta, Mom, and Pespin**

I laid the card on the counter and opened the present. Inside was something that looked like large tweezers only they had an electric plug coming out. I saw a small spray bottle and read the cover._ Heat protectant._

I plugged the wire into the outlet and pressed turn on. I touched the metal plate and immediatly shot my hand off of it.

"Damn it!" I said running my burned finger under the cold water from the sink. I noticed a note in the box.

**Katniss:**

**Please do not touch the metal after it is put into the wall. **

**This is called a hair straightener. I thought you would like it.**

**Just put the spray on your hair and then carefully take the straightener and clamp it over a chunk of your hair and it will be straight.**

**Love,**

**Peeta and Mom (Mostly Mom) **

"That would have been helpful to know _before_ I touched it." I said to myself. I took the spray bottle and sprayed my hair leaving it semi-damp. I grabbed the straightener and grabbed a small piece of my hair, it was curly. I clamped the plates over the hair and slid it down gently. I let go and to my surprise my hair was so straight I could be a one of those legendary vampires.

I did the rest of my hair and for once in my entire life other then looking at myself in the mirror after Cinna made me beautiful I felt beautiful. My hair was down to my elbows, and I looked like myself.

I walked out of the bathroom pleased of what I did with myself. I felt the baby kick and I realized I didn't even eat my birthday breakfast!

I walked down the stairs into the kitchen. I smelled something sweet, so sweet it made the baby kick and my mouth water. I looked up and saw Peeta flipping a pancake. It had chocolate chips filled in it.

"I never knew these even existed." I said as I inhale the sweet fumes.

"My Father used to make them for me when I was 2 before chocolate became so expensive. I haven't had them since and all I remember was there rich and sweet taste after every bite. I know you like chocolate and I thought I should make them." Peeta said as he drizzled some chocolate chips into the liquid batter on the pan.

"Can I make some eggs?" I smiled, it was really the only thing I knew how to make these days.

"Of course." Peeta said feeling my pin straight hair. I grabbed the egg carton and took out 4 eggs. I laid them on the counter and I watched as they wobbled back and forth. I opened up the cabinet and grabbed a bowl. I laid it on the counter island and grabbed 1 of the eggs. I hit it against the egde of the counter looking at the small crack I had made on it. I pressed my thumbs into the crack and seperated the shells. I watched the yolk and clear liquid fall into the bowl.

I cracked the 3 other eggs and grabbed a silver fork from the drawer. I dipped it in the bowl and spun the liquid around breaking the yolks and watching as they spread throughout the clear liquid. I looked in the cabinet for a pan and noticed Peeta already put one out over the stove. I took the bowl and poured it into the pan as it sizzled once it touched the burning medal.

I picked the handel up and spun it gently around to make sure that the egg had its own spot all over the large pan. I took the spatula out of the drawer and gently got under the bottom of the egg. I flipped it quickly, and saw the cooked side of the eggs.

I added some pepper, salt, and dill. I let it sit for a minute to fully cook but I didn't move from my spot, I might burn it.

I felt big hands wrap around my stomach. and I felt Peeta lay his head on my shoulder.

"I love you." He mumbled into my ear so softly that I could barely concentrate on cooking. I felt electricity going through my body, and I zoned out for a minute. I looked at the eggs and saw it steam and I immediately shut the stove off. I grabbed a paper plate and quickly put the egg onto it, examining every spot hoping it isn't burnt.

I sighed in relief, and laid it on the counter to cool off.

When everything was done, we enjoyed our pancakes and Pespin ate them too. I had to cut them up into tiny pieces so she couldn't choke on them.

The pancakes were so rich that I could barely eat them. I had to chug down milk after every bite. I had at least 5 pancakes, not caring if they would put on to much weight considering I am pregnant and I am feeding two living things.

When we were finished I cleaned up the house because it's Saturday, cleaning day. I made this rule because by the time its the end of the week the house is an absolute mess. I went upstairs and started with Pespin's bedroom.

I scrubbed down her changing table and noticed another pink box laying on the shelf. I squeaked in delight as I quickly grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a small box. I opened it up and saw a silver locket shaped in a circle. I opened it up and instead of 1 picture there was a collage of them.

There was:

Prim

My Father

My Mother

Peeta

Rue

Pespin

Finnick

Buttercup

Gale

There was an empty spot, probably for our baby in the future. I closed it and sighed. I turned it over and read the engraving.

**_Here are the people you have and the ones you lost. _**

**_We love you Katniss._ **

I began to sob quietly. I miss those people and I am so happy that I can look at them everyday and know they love me and I love them. I put it on and the necklace fell past my chest to my stomach.

* * *

I walked into the dim restaurant. It was filled with people.

"Mellark? We had a reservation for 6;45." He told the women at the front desk. She nodded and grabbed 2 menus and led us deeper into the restaurant She sat us down in a booth, the leather red seats cold. It made a shiver run down my spine.

Soon enough a man came to our table.

"Hi I am Lamar, I am going to be your waiter for the night, can I get you two something to drink?" He asked politely.

"I will have an ice tea." I replied.

"I will have a water." Peeta said too. I looked at the menu and saw the different meals. I picked mushroom ravioli, and Peeta picked a bacon cheeseburger.

"What do you want to name the baby?" Peeta asked with a smile spread across his shaved face.

"I was thinking if its a girl Avalon and if its a boy Aspen." I smiled as I felt my stomach.

"Aspen and Pespin. Avalon and Pespin. Beautiful." He said excitedly. I smiled back and reached for his hand across the table. It was warmer then mine, and it felt good against my shivers.

The food came, and I ate genourously. The mushrooms were so good that I just had to eat everything on my plate, including the salad appetizer Peeta had ordered.

After we got home, we sang happy birthday, well they did. Pespin even hummed along and laughed as they sang. I wished Prim was here. She would be singing along. So I just sat there, and imagined her standing next to me, staring at me. I smiled at her as she put her hand on my shoulder.

_**Hey Guys! There isn't much to say other then hey! I am sorry for any errors I couldn't really check because I am going out to dinner tonight! TGIF! BOOYAH! Thank you for reading don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! I love you guys!**_


	11. Unexpected Visitors

Peeta had to leave really early this morning.

I got out of bed and slipped on something comfortable. Its Sunday, and tomorrow is Pepsin's 2nd birthday. My ankles ached, probably because I am into the 2nd trimester of my pregnancy. I stumbled into Pespin's room and took her out of the crib. She seemed warm.

I walked downstairs and put her in the high chair. Her eyes were glossy and her cheeks were red. Some snot was dripping from her nose, and she kept groaning like she just got hurt while playing outside.

I opened up the medicine cabinet and looked around for the thermometer. When I finally found it, I took the plastic cover from the top. I pressed the small button that ment turn on, and a couple of zeros went across the screen. I lifted Pespin's arm up and put the thermometer in her armpit while closing her arm. She cried while it was in her armpit, most likely because it was cold.

I took it out when I heard the small beats and looked at the temperature.

102.7

I ran to the cabinet and grabbed the different medicine. Here in district 12 when somebody hits 102 degrees they are not likely to be surviving. I took the cough medicine and a lot on a spoon. I stuffed it into her mouth and she swallowed. I was panicking now. I remember my old neighbor Tebitha, just kept getting worse each day that she was so frail and skinny she died. I don't want this to happen, especially to my own daughter.

I picked her up and sat on the couch with her. I watched her play with a few toys, but I would not keep my eyes off of her. I was like an animal watching their prey. If I looked away who knows what could happen to her. I noticed that the medicine was helping, she wasn't so red anymore and she was becoming less grumpy.

I demolished some leftover pancakes.

I heard a few knocks on the door. Who would be knocking on my door anytime soon? I groaned and walked to the front of the house feeling like a crappy Mother as usual. I opened it up and sat there nearly breathless.

Gale.

"Gale?" I said my eyes wide. What was he doing visiting me?

"Hey Catnip. For work I was going to be here for a few days and I thought I should drop by." He said with a wide smile holding a girl's hand who looked about 5.

"Who is this?" I smiled as I looked at the small girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair was at her elbows, and it had beautiful large curls. She smiled widely.

"My daughter Lys." Gale said with a crooked grin. "I married Madge Undersee and we had this beautiful girl." He said stroking her pale cheek. I noticed Madge standing behind Lys. She looked beautiful with her golden curls in the sunlight.

"That is wonderful." I beamed. It felt good to know that Gale has moved on from his feelings for me. I motion for them to come in, a little bit grumpy for I was not expecting any company.

"This is my daughter Pespin." I said picking her up. Pespin smiled. "Pespin say hello." I whispered into her inflamed ear. Instead, she dug her head into my chest.

"Woah. I am surprised that you even wanted kids after what you told me when we were teens." Gale teased. I knew he was just teasing but it offended me.

"The Games were going on then, besides I was just a girl, I didn't know what I was talking about." By the look on Gale and Madge's faces I could see that I must have shouted that sentence. I cleared my throat.

" I am sorry." I said looking at my swollen ankles.

"It's alright." Madge immediately forgave me for my outburst. I put Pespin down for a nap, she needed the good rest.

"Why are you down here?" I asked as I grabbed a teabag from the pantry.

"I am a hunter back in district 2 and I was hoping there would be some good animals to sell during this time of the year." Gale said as he scratched his chin. I have not been hunting since I was 17. I miss it. I can't now, maybe I could teach Pespin when she becomes at least 14.

"So how is bread boy?" Gale smirked. I glared at him.

"His name is Peeta by the way, and he is great." I hissed under my gritted teeth. Gale narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why are you acting like this?" Gale asked.

"Like what?" I scoffed loudly. Gale got on my nerves. Always noticing my rage.

"You are acting like a grouch, as usual." He clenched his fists.

"You should not come here and criticize me and my life style. You are a guest you don't own the place. You come here thinking that I need to be interrogated. I am a proud Mother and you should stop sticking your nose in other people's life." I snapped. I looked at Madge who's face was full of worry.

"At least I am not a bitch." Gale said tightening up his lips. Madge shot out of her chair.

"Gale Hawthorne!" She said slapping his face.

"Ow!" Gale immediately touched his now redden face.

"You cannot just come to Katniss's house and treat her like dirt! Just because you used to like her and you wish that you were with her right now instead of me doesn't mean you have to make fun of her lovely husband!" I have never in my life seen Madge this pissed before. It was like she just got stabbed in the back.

Thats when they left. I couldn't beleive what just went down after Gale being here for 20 minutes. It was like the argure we had back before Peeta and I went into the Quarter Quell. It sent a shiver down my spine along with a sigh. I cannot believe Gale and I used to be good friends and now we are rivalries.

_**I am such a fangirl guys, while I was making this chapter I was listening to Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift. I am such a nerd lol. The song is so good, when I listen to it I feel good like it sooths me? Lol you guys are probably like um...ok? I will try to maybe upload a chapter tomorrow but it is a lot of hard work and I am a lazy person. **_

_**I might be able to find some time on through out the week nights to upload some chapters but it isn't that easy...**_

_**I L-O-V-E reviews so please be generous:) (I read every single one) **_


	12. Fights

_**I am so sorry that I haven't been able to write this week! I am pretty busy this weekend and over the week I had a lot of school work to do and stuff! I will try to make this chapter long, so here is the new chapter, ENJOY!**_

I watched as Madge and Gale walked out of the door. I sighed in relief. My fists were clenched so hard that I felt like my nails were digging into the layers of my skin.

I picked Pespin up and carried her outside. I need to go food shopping. We walked down the sidewalk as the cool breeze blew our hair around. She laid her head on my shoulder and sucked her thumb. She kept making small humming noises while she sucked. I watched her close her blue eyes.

The trees were covered in small white flowers, its the time of the year where everything is blooming. The grass is a bright green, and is filled with small dandelions.

I walked into the small market. It was warm inside and I grabbed a brown woven basket to put a few things in. I walked to the wooden shelves and grabbed a loaf of bread, meat, and some fruit and vegetables.

Pespin began crying and I tried shushing her.

"Please don't be cranky now." I sighed loudly. I went to the checkout and paid. I walked out of the small market.

"Katniss!" I heard someone call from behind.

Peeta.

"Hi!" I smiled as I brushed a peice of hair from my face. I looked across the street and noticed Gale and Madge staring at us. I quickly looked away, a little bit mortified by his insensitivity. So now he is spying on me? What a douche. I saw that Peeta noticed too, because he turned his head towards them. I shot a horrible glare at Gale and noticed that his reaction was not a good one.

He stormed toward us, clenching his fists tightly. I stepped back, but Peeta stayed right where he was.

"Gale, what do you want?" Peeta snapped. I noticed that Peeta's eyes were fierce, obviously upset by Gale's performance.

"I don't think that is any of your business." Gale smirked.

"It is if it has to do with my wife or daughter." Peeta said politely yet with a hint of frustration in his tone.

"Oh please, bread boy, you can't hurt me if you tried." Gale laughed to himself, "I am here because I want to ask Katniss a question if you don't mind." His snicker turned to a serious look.

"Then ask." Peeta said eyeing his every move. Gale put his hand on my shoulder, but i pushed it off.

"If you want to talk then talk. Don't touch me." I narrowed my eyes. I gave the food and Pespin to Peeta, and walked with Gale towards the woods.

"Why did you marry him?" Gale said, his expression calm and normal.

"I love him thats why, why did you marry Madge?" I stepped back, obviously annoyed buy his rude question, "And I don't think that you need to know any of my love life choices because that is none of your business."

"Katniss, we could have had everything. A big house, lots of children together. You only fell in love with this guy because you were in the games. You are even almost taller then him come on." Gale was looking at his feet.

"Height doesn't matter Gale! You think that everything has to be your way all the time! I am pregnant for god's sake with my husbands child and your telling me now to go off and start a relationship with you? You are an ass hole! I definitely don't want to be with you, see you or talk to you! Did you get the message yet? Look at me I am literally screaming at you!" I was spitting in his face by now. I just wanted to punch him.

Thats when it happened. Just like after the games.

Gale grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I pushed him away as soon as his lips met mine, bewildered of what he had just done.

The next thing all happened so fast.

All I saw was Peeta's fist crash into the side of Gale's face.

"Get the hell off my wife you bastard!" I never saw Peeta this angry before. Not even when he was hijacked was he this angry. His face was a dark red, and his eyebrows were lower on his forehead. "Get Pespin and go home!" Peeta yelled. I ran and picked up Pespin and shielded her in my arms. I could barely move then.

I saw Gale punch Peeta straight in the nose, and I watched him fall back and hit his head on the hard cement. My eyes grew wide as I watched them beat each other. Gale pinned Peeta on the ground and punched him in the face many times. I laid Pespin down and ran towards Gale. I threw him off Peeta and pinned him against the brick wall.

I punched him in the lip.

"I will NEVER be with you, you just beat the hell out of my husband, and you cheated on your wife." I screamed. Gale grabbed me by my waist and hoisted me up over his shoulder.

I smacked my fists against his back, I even bit him, but he would not put me down.

I started sobbing and screaming for help as I watched Peeta lie on the ground bleeding and unconscious, and I watched my daughter stand up and follow us.

"Let go of me or I will stab you in the neck!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but he wouldn't give in.

Suddenly, Gale collapsed on the ground like he had a heart attack. Luckily, he broke my fall. I turned around to see Madge breathing heavily holding a medal pan. I grabbed Pespin and held her tight.

"I hit him." Madge had tears streaming down her face, while she laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" I said wiping the tears from my face.

"It felt good. I watched him kiss you, and my heart broke into a million pieces. I will deal with him later." She said hugging me tight.

"Thank you." I smiled slightly as she let go. I ran towards Peeta who's nose and head was bleeding. Madge helped me pull him up, and kissed him hoping he would wake up. Yet, he didn't we dragged him across the sidewalk as Pespin followed us home.

When we got there we laid him on the couch.

I grabbed gauze and some wet paper towels.

I dabbed his nose with the paper towel, and Madge dabbed his gash on his head.

Peeta's eyes opened, and his head shot up close to mine and he kissed me.

"I love you, and I won't let anything like that happen again." Peeta said his eyes full of sympathy. I kissed him back, and felt as if electricity just went through my body.

I heard the door open and saw my Mother walk into the kitchen carrying a bag of what looked like seeds.

"What happened?" She gasped as she stared at Peeta's gash.

"It's a long story." Peeta chuckled. My Mother wrapped the gauze around his head and told him to rest for a bit.

* * *

Madge left eventually.

I just sat next to Peeta watching his every move. I laid my arms on my stomach.

"I am going to sleep down here with you okay?" I said kissing his forehead.

"No. You and the baby need the rest." Peeta said so softly it felt like a whisper.

"It is just one night, don't worry about me." I said quietly.

"I am going to worry about you, because I should be the one protecting you, yet you protect me." Peeta said louder, "I feel like the damsel in distress and your the hero who helps. It should be the other way around Katniss, I am so weak. I am the man and I should fight your battles, you shouldn't have to fight them on your own." Peeta was yelling now, but not at me. It felt like he was yelling at himself.

"Peeta don't think like that you are-" Peeta cut me off.

"No Katniss don't try to make me feel better, I hate the way things are sometimes, but you cannot make them better." Peeta sighed.

"Are you angry with me?" I asked.

"No! I am angry with myself." He said putting his hand on my stomach.

"Don't be."

"I deserve to be Katniss, I am a weakling. You save me in everything, whether its in The Hunger Games, District 13 or even here at home."

"Is there something you want me to do? Peeta don't try and save yourself. You are perfect just the way you are. I can take care of myself. I don't want you to worry."

"That is the thing! You take care of me, Pespin, and yourself. It should be the other way around." Peeta's eyes were closed and I knew that I should be quiet. I don't want him to think like that but if he wants to I guess I should let him.

He's right though.

Whenever Peeta is hurt or has a problem I fix it. I am the brave one and he is weak. That doesn't mean he has to change himself to fill my needs, no not mine, his.

Before I knew it, Peeta's arms were wrapped around me and my head was digging into his hard chest.

"Right now you are protecting me." I whispered.

I am not sure if I felt it but I think Peeta smiled.

I felt the baby kick a few times, and it was annoying me. Peeta felt it to against his stomach because my stomach was against his. Every time the baby did, he just squeezed me tighter when he felt my hands squeeze his shirt. It hurt.

"The baby will stop soon. I know it." Peeta just said soothingly as he rubbed my back.

"I hope so." I said as my hand went down to my stomach.

"What did Gale tell you?" He blurted out.

"I don't want to upset you. You have been through enough today." I sighed into his chest.

"Just tell me and stop worrying. I will be fine I want to know." He said getting sort of annoyed.

"He asked me why I married you and I told him that it was none of his business. He said other things about you and I screamed at him. He then tried kissing me and I pushed him away and thats when you punched him." I said so softly I wasn't even sure Peeta heard it.

But his body language showed he did.

I felt his arms tense up.

"Why did you marry me?" He asked obviously frustrated.

"Because I think your sweet and you care about people. You make me feel like I am cared about, and you are a great person. You are strong, and you make me feel amazing every time I am kissed by you." I whispered.

"Is that true?" He softened his arms.

"Why would I say it if it wasn't true?" I rolled my eyes in his chest, so he wouldn't see.

"I don't know. I don't want you to be with Gale." Peeta said tensing his arms up again.

"That won't happen. By the way he acted today, it definitely won't happen. He came over this morning and was rude so-" Peeta cut me off.

"He came over this morning?" Peeta was yelling at me now.

"Yes, I was going to tell you when I saw you this afternoon but Gale interrupted us." I said as Peeta pulled away from me.

"I am going to bed." Peeta said under his clenched teeth.

"Why are you angry?" I said loudly annoyed.

"I want to protect you Katniss and when you don't tell me things it makes me upset like I can't!" Peeta was yelling now.

"You can! Please don't be mad at me, I had enough to deal with today." I felt tears drip from my face.

Peeta's face softened and he slouched his back. He grabbed me and held me around his chest while I sobbed into his shoulder.

"I am not mad, I am sorry. I am just annoyed." Peeta mumbled.

"I think I know that you are annoyed. We both are. I don't want you to be mad at me. So don't." I said as I closed my watery eyes.

Peeta chuckled and that was the last thing I remembered until i fell asleep in his arms.


	13. An Amazing Day

_**Hey guys! I am on a roll, uploading 2 chapters in one day BOOYAH! I got home an hour ago because I went ice skating, and I fell on my butt and it is soooo sore right now so I was like: Hey! Why not upload the next chapter with a sore butt? So here I am writing the next chapter. Please review and ENJOY!**_

I opened my eyes to see Pespin's face.

When I opened my eyes all I saw were her bright blue eyes staring at me in curiousity. I sat up and wiped the drool that was dripping down my cheek while I was sleeping. Peeta was lying on the other side of me, and I felt my back.

It hurt badly. Either because I am pregnant and your back tends to hurt or it was because I was sleeping on the couch all night. Or maybe both...

I pushed the tangled hair away from my face and looked at my Mother who was sitting on the couch beside Pespin.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said softly, it was quite soothing. I made a crooked smile which made my Mother laugh. It has been a long time since I have seen her smile.

"Good morning!" I said suddenly very cheerful. Then I remembered the bad things that had happened yesterday and began feeling worthless.

"I made some toast. Its on the counter if you are hungry." Mother said as she put Pespin in her lap.

"You didn't have to do that."

"But I did." Mother's smile faded obviously noticing my crappy mood.

"I am sorry. I just didn't sleep well because of all that happened yesterday." I sighed loudly. I stood up and walked to the kitchen slowly, feeling soreness going through my muscles. I grabbed a slice of toast and shoved it in my mouth hearing a loud crunch every time I bit down.

"Good morning my sweetpea." I heard Peeta say with a load of enthusiasm. I chuckled under my breath. Peeta is always happy in the morning. As I ate I realized that I actually haven't went to the doctor yet during my pregnancy.

"Mother? I haven't been the doctor's yet. Maybe...you could do it instead?" I asked quietly. My Mother beamed and nodded. She led me up to my bedroom and told me to lay down.

"One moment while I grab my things." She walked out of the room.

She quickly walked back in.

She took some sort of monitor and laid it on the bottom of my bare stomach. Quick heartbeats began coming out of the speakers at the end of the wire.

"The baby is healthy. It looks like you are 8 months in." Mother smiled slightly. I smiled and lifted my shirt over my large stomach.

I walked down the stairs and sat next to Peeta on the couch.

I kissed him softly, and felt a shot of electricity run through my body. I am so glad what happened yesterday is over. I hope Gale is gone, and won't come back.

"Katniss, I have to tell you something important." Peeta smiled.

"What?" I grinned.

"Your Mother and I were talking and I think it would be great for her to move in. The guest room could be hers and the new baby will sleep in the other room. How about that?" Peeta smiled.

I looked at my feet for a moment. If Mom was here all the time then I wouldn't have to worry about finding someone else to babysit, or have to go to the doctor, or have to check on Haymitch. Mom could also have a lot of fun being with the only family she has left.

"I would love that." I beamed. I turned around to see Mom smiling so wide it was as if her face would stay like that. I ran and hugged her as tight as possible. She is one of the only things I have left.

I sat back on the couch and rested my head on Peeta's shoulder. Pespin sat in my lap and I kissed her dark hair. It was longer now, so I put a ponytail on the very top of her head. She looked absolutely adorable. I kissed her cheek and tickled her stomach as she laughed hysterically.

I forze in place as the baby kicked. Peeta noticed and felt my stomach.

"Come on baby, don't hurt your Mother okay?" Peeta said gently rubbing my huge stomach. I chuckled. The baby stopped and my chuckle turn into a loud laugh.

Peeta started laughing too, and we both nearly peed ourselves. I haven't had a belly laugh like that since I was a baby and my Father would tickle my stomach until i couldn't breathe. Yet, this was the best time I ever laughed. Peeta put his hand on my face and kissed me. I felt like he was pouring all of his love into my heart making it grow twice its size.

The baby kicked again, but this time the kick was gently.

"Do you want to get a dog?" I asked. I blurted that out not even knowing that I even said it. Peeta sat for a moment and nodded enthusiastically. I smiled back and luaghed to myself thinking that today was going to be great day.

I was right, it definitely was a great day, my Mother moved in and we got a english springer spaniel puppy. It was like everything that happened the day before never happened and the whole family was happy, just liked I dreamed my family would be when I was just a child hoping that The Hunger Games didn't exist. Little did I know that I would be the person to make them go all away. It felt good knowing that I was that person, the person who made people smile for the first time, the person who made all the killing and tyranny crawl away in defeat.

I never really though about it that way.


	14. Double The Trouble

_**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter, I will TRY to upload over the week but I might not have time so if I do yay and if I don't I will definetly be uploading next weekend! I also will be stopping the fanfic after 20 chapters, and if you would like a sequel please review! If yo]u want a sequel tell me which child you think should be telling the story. Don't to forget to review and ENJO**_Y!

It has been a month now.

My stomach is huge, bigger than it was when I had Pespin.

Mom told me she knows what the gender is but she wants to keep it a surprise. I think I would like to have a surprise, instead of really knowing.

I flipped the covers off of my body, and when I was about to stand up I felt the bottom of my stomach tighten up.

And that was when my water broke.

"Peeta! The baby is coming!" I clenched my teeth as I tried to breathe during the pain. Peeta didn't say a word, all he did was grab my hospital bag and he led me out the door.

Peeta picked me up and ran. My stomach tightened up again and I could not hold in my screams.

We got to the hospital and Peeta put me in a wheel chair. Before we left we gave Pespin to Effie to watch for a little while.

My Mom came and walked me to the hospital room on floor 6. I got changed into my hospital clothing and laid on the bed as she checked to see if the baby is healthy.

"The baby's heart rate is low, which means I need to take it out now. I will have to do a c-section." She said soothingly. My heart fell into my stomach. I don't care that my stomach needs to be cut open, I care that the baby is unhealthy. I laid on my back, as Mom took the curtain and covered my body from the neck down so Peeta and I couldn't see.

I felt a small tickle run down the bottom of my stomach, and then a baby's cry.

"It is a boy!" Mom cried out. I began crying. I suddenly heard another cry. Peeta's eyes widened and he mouthed the word "twins". I laughed.

"It is a girl!" Mom said as she wiped a tear from her cheek. I watched as the nurses cleaned the babies off.

Soon enough their small gray eyes were staring at me. I examined them. They had Peeta's noise and hair, and my ears and eyes. I giggled.

"Lux and Lathan." I said as I kissed their small cheeks. I never knew that I would be having twins. After I breast fed the babies and rested, my Mother brought Haymitch, Effie, and Pespin in.

"Mommy!" Pespin beamed and jumped on the bed.

"Hi Pesp, this is your little brother Lathan, and your little sister Lux." I smiled as I brushed the dark hair from Pespin's bright blue eyes.

"Twins!?" Effie squealed in her high pitched capitol voice. Peeta nodded, and I gave him Lux.

"Oh be quiet Effie, they are just two babies." Haymitch grimaced, obviously annoyed.

"Manners!" Effie gasped.

* * *

Peeta and I walked into the house, carrying the 2 babies in a 2 kid stroller.

Peeta only had set up the one crib thinking that we were having one baby. I put the babies on the kitchen table and smiled as they just slept there.

I took out the lemonade and took a sip. It feels good to be home and not in one of those hospitals. Pespin waddled into the room and tried climbing on the table to see the babies. I picked her up and sat he down next to Lathan who was staring at what looked like the ceiling.

On our way home Peeta had bought another cradle. I watched as he walked up the stairs, probably because he was going to be building the second one.

I looked at Lux, who was red in the face. I heard a small toot and laughed.

"Did you soil yourself?" I said as I blew on her cheek.

I stripped off her pink pants, and then put on a fresh diaper after I was done wiping her small bum. I picked Lux up and put her in the swingy chair, where she soon fell asleep swinging. She made some humming noises while she did, which made me laugh. I picked up Lathan and sat him on the couch next to me, so I could watch some television.

Peeta sat down next to me and we kissed for a while, just trying to put as much enthusiasm into this day as possible.

After all, we did just have 2 more children.

I rested my head on his firm shoulder, trying to rest for a while. I was tired. After a long day of taking care of 3 children, I was out cold. Luckily Peeta must have still been awake because I didn't have to take care of the babies for a while.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the sound of wailing.

I walked into the twin's room and they were both screaming. I grabbed Lathan and changed his soiled diaper, and then did the same for Lux.

I sat down in the rocking chair, and put both of the babies head on each breast so they could both eat at the same exact time.

They looked absolutely identical. I was kind of glad that they weren't the same gender so I could actually tell them apart as they get older.

The rest of the day, I took care of the children then rested then took care of the children, then rested. It was so tiring I could barely keep up.

This is going to be a long couple of years.


	15. EPILOGUE

_Hi guys! I think this is going to be the last chapter of this story! I know I know, its so short but I really want to start the next book (the sequel!). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and read the sequel! I love you guys! :)_

**Epilogue**

I never knew that I could be this Mother.

I was scared to have children, I was worried they would have to go through the horrible life I had to go through. Yet, they are safe, and warm in my arms. Pespin the age I was when I volunteered to be in the Hunger Games. Lux and Lathan are 14 years old, and they tend to irk each other too much.

Peeta and I are so in love, even at the ages of 35 and 36.

I hope that my children will have better lives, no not better amazing lives, unlike the retched lives I had to go through. It was horrible.

_"You can never cross the ocean until you have the courage to leave the shore." ~Unknown_


End file.
